


Behind Closed Doors

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Cannon Divergence, M/M, abused!Stiles, good!theo, post-season5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the rest of the pack, Stiles has been enjoying how calm things are in Beacon Hills. The dread doctors are dead, Mason is completely human again, and Lydia is alive.<br/>Everything is fine until the sheriff loses his job and starts drinking again. Theo is the only member of the pack who smells the blood or notices the bruises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Things were good in Beacon Hills. Not just good even, fantastic.

Everyone was doing normal things which was actually something unusual for them. Lydia was back to being successful in her first semester AP classes, Mason was completely human again, and Liam and Hayden were the new Scallison. Scott and Kira even had the time to do normal people things, like dates, which was a foreign concept to the both of them. Even Theo, who wasn’t actually as bad as everyone thought, was working his way into the pack slowly.

With the dread doctors gone, there was more time for everyone to just be teenagers and be happy, finally. But nobody can stay happy forever.

* * *

 

Stiles pushed through the double doors of BHHS and bit down on his lips in pain. Even the simplest movement of the ligaments in his arm caused pain to flare up in his wrist. At first he blamed his father, but he knew it wasn’t right. His dad had been drunk and hadn’t meant to push him so hard, and it was Stiles’ fault that he tried to break his fall with his hand like that. He told himself that next time he would use his elbows, but hopefully there wouldn’t be a next time.

“Dude that party last night was crazy!” Scott said as he approached Stiles. He placed his arm carelessly around Stiles’ shoulders and lead him down the hall. “Why’d you leave so early?”

“Some stuff came up with my dad,” Stiles said, and it wasn’t a lie. His father had lost his job, but he hadn’t told Scott yet.

“Everything alright?” Scott asked.

“Yeah, just some…” Stiles didn’t bother finishing as Scott left him and embraced Kira who waved at him. Stiles barely had the energy to fake a smile in response, before heading back down the hall towards Biology. Scott was a good friend but he could just be painfully oblivious.

“Hey Stiles,” Theo said, as he caught up with Stiles. He was holding out a packet of papers, some completed and some untouched. “Hey, I did these four sheets over the weekend but I think I was supposed to do these three instead? Can I see yours??”

“Yeah,” Stiles said. They went into class and Stiles carelessly tossed his biology binder into Theo’s outstretched hand. 

“Stiles,” Theo frowned. He set the binder down and sat on the edge of Stiles’ desk. “What happened?”

“What do you mean?” Stiles recoiled. 

“You’re upset at something, and I don’t think it’s me,” Theo said. His face held only concern, which Stiles found hard to believe.

“I’m just tired,” He lied. He closed his eyes and sank into his chair. “Just copy my stuff before Harris catches you. I can’t get another detention,”

“Stiles I can tell when you lie, you know,” Theo said. He heard the slight stutter of Stiles’ heartbeat.

“Theo, mind your own damn business,” Stiles spat.

“Stiles, I-” Theo said. He grabbed Stiles wrist to try and hold his attention but Stiles 

recoiled in pain and yanked his arm away. “Stiles?”

“Just leave me alone,” Stiles said. “Please,”

* * *

 

When second block came, Theo wasn’t surprised to find that Stiles wasn’t in the locker room. It wasn’t uncommon for him to skip gym, even after the dread doctor crisis. Stiles just wasn’t the type of person meant to be out on a field although he was a fighter, and that's what Theo admired. Taking hit after hit, protecting the ones you love, trying your hardest, time after time - it was just all so Stiles-like.

Theo managed to forget about how strangely Stiles was acting for most of the class, effortlessly tackling people in flag-football and throwing perfect spirals, but as soon as he laid eyes on Stiles’ locker, he was reminded of the boy's unusual behavior.

After showering and heading to the cafeteria for lunch, he expected to find Stiles engrossed in a deep conversation with Scott or liam about some random topic while shoveling the school’s fries into his mouth. He wasn’t there and Stiles never skipped lunch.

* * *

 

Stiles went to the library immediately after biology, skipping gym and avoiding Theo. He couldn’t chance anybody seeing his bruises when he got changed in the lockeroom and with Theo already suspicious, he knew that he couldn’t let him find out what was happening. The pack would just turn the whole ordeal into something bigger than it really was and Stiles couldn’t deal with that. Yes, his father had hit him, but it was only a one time thing.

That’s what he told himself over and over again as he sat in the library, staring at his bruised wrist. 

_ It was a one time thing. It was a one time thing. It won't happen again. _

“Stiles?” Theo asked from in front of him, staring at Stiles who was holding his damaged wrist gently in his other hand. “Who did that to you stiles?”

Stiles pulled down the sleeve to his flannel and sank backwards in his chair. There was a flash of yellow in Theo’s eyes and Stiles noticed him biting his lip in frustration.

“Who did that to you Stiles?” He asked again.

“Theo, calm down,” Stiles said. He moved farther back in his chair as Theo came closer.

“Stiles! I-” He paused, seeing the fear in Stiles’ body language. He was backed into the chair and gripping the edges tightly. “Stiles, I’m sorry. Please just tell me-”  
“Leave me alone,” Stiles said, almost inaudibly. He regained his space now, and grabbed his backpack. “I told you to fucking leave me alone and if I have to tell you one more time, I’m gonna- I’m gonna-” 

“Stiles, just listen to me for one minute,” Theo pleaded. He was going to grab Stiles arm to stop him from leaving but remembered what happened earlier. He did nothing as Stiles shoved past him, leaving the library and going to his third-block class.

He didn’t share any more classes with Stiles for the rest of the day but maybe he could catch him before he left after school. If someone was hurting Stiles, he was going to stop them and make them pay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo wants Stiles to tell him who hurt him but Stiles is too scared to say that it is actually his father. After accidentally, falling asleep, Stiles narrowly avoids anymore harm from the sherrif.

As soon as the bell rang, Theo was speed-walking out of his last block class to wait for Stiles. He followed the flow of students through the school and out to the parking lot where the jeep sat untouched with no sign of Stiles of in sight. Frowning, he turned back to the entrance of the school to see the last stragglers exiting.

Amongst them, he could see Stiles. The dark circles under his eyes seemed larger, if possible, and he seemed to be dragging himself forward with the last of his energy. He subconsciously ran a hand through his hair and sighed when he saw that Theo was waiting for him.

“Stiles,” Theo started as he moved forward. He felt the urge to just embrace Stiles, show him that he wasn’t alone in whatever he was dealing with, but he also didn’t want to come off as too pushy although it might be too late for that.

“I’m not giving you a ride home if that’s what you want,” Stiles said.

“It looks like I should be giving  _ you  _ the ride home, Stiles. You look exhausted,” Theo said. However exhausted he was, Theo could still appreciate Stiles’ appealing body.

“Don’t patronize me,” Stiles spat. He reached for the door of his jeep but Theo grabbed his arm, significantly more gently this time.

“I’m not patronizing you. I’m concerned,” Theo said gently. He removed his hand from Stiles’ arm and opened the door for him, gesturing for him to step inside.”I just want to help you, Stiles. I care ab-”

“You can help me by getting out of my buisness,” Stiles spat as he stepped into his car and turned the key in the ignition. “It’s better if you just leave this alone,”

All Theo could do was watch with a pained expression as Stiles pulled out away from him.

* * *

 

Stiles’ heart was beating out of his chest as he drove out of the BHHS parking lot. Theo knew something was up and if he found out that his father was the one who hurt him, child services would take him away because he technically still wasn’t an adult. Although, it felt surprisingly good that at least somebody cared about him, even it was Theo Raeken. 

Theo had only told him truths where Scott lied to him. Theo held a sustained trust in Stiles, through thick and thin. Theo wanted Stiles in his old pack for who he was, and was willing to fight for him. The more he thought of it, Theo had been a better friend that Scott lately, and he was much better looking.

Stiles mentally kicked himself for thinking the last part.

He continued down the side road ahead of him, ignoring the black spots dancing across his vision from the lack of sleep he had received over the past several days.

He attempted to stop his hands from shaking and his eyelids from drooping but he couldn’t resist his bodies exhaustion. He pulled over on the side of the road and reclined his seat, immediately feeling more relaxed. His jeep’s clock read 3:24 PM and he had to cook dinner for his father by 6, so he figured he had more than enough time to collect himself.

He laid his head back against his seat and sighed in pleasure and relief, as sleep unexpectedly overcame him. 

* * *

 

Stiles was startled awake as a car roared by on the road beside him. He groggily moved his seat back into position and then looked at the clock in horror. 

8:30 PM.

He moved his key to the ignition, missing twice before he got it in, and then slammed his foot on the gas frantically. He bit down on his lip in frustration, hoping, praying, that his father didn’t start drinking yet. 

The sheriff would probably be outraged by the fact that Stiles didn’t even bother to come home to cook dinner, or check in for that matter.

He slipped his phone out of his pocket as he pulled into his driveway and looked at the seven missed calls in panic. One from Theo, One from his dad, and there was one text:  _ “Get you ass home now.” _

Stiles sprinted from his car, slamming his door closed, and raced to his house. His dad stood from the kitchen table as Stiles raced through the door and glared menacingly. He had been sitting at the table with a microwave meal and two bottles of bourbon, One completely empty and the other half full.

“Where have you been?” The Sheriff asked with a dangerous tone. He walked close enough to Stiles that he could smell the alcohol on his breath and see the anger in his eyes.

“I- I-” Stiles started.

“I told you Stiles, I told you 6 PM! That is when I expected to dinner to be on the table!” His father yelled, Spit flying from his mouth.

“It won’t happen aga-” Stiles began, dejectedly.

“It better not happen again!” The Sheriff shouted, poking Stiles’ chest aggressively with each word. “You can’t just expect me to do everything around here!” 

It took all of Stiles’ will to hold back the snarky comments that threatened to escape his mouth. He knew that it would feel great to snap at his father, tell him that he hasn’t done  _ anything _ since losing his job, but it wouldn’t do any good. His father wouldn’t remember it in the morning, or whatever time he would wake up.

He remained completely still as his father made his way back to the kitchen table where he poured himself another glass of bourbon, and gave Stiles a threatening look. 

Stiles got the idea and made his way up to his room where he locked his door, a safety measure that he had just recently picked up, and collapsed onto his bed.

He didn’t know how long it would be until he got hurt again, but he knew that if his father had consumed more alcohol it wouldn’t have just stopped at the verbal abuse and poking tonight. He knew that if things continued, One day he would be going to school in a cast rather than just covered in bruises.

Maybe he did need to tell someone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles feels more comfortable around Theo, but has a bad experience at home.

Stiles lay on his bed, unmoving, staring at the ceiling above him. Sleep had become exceedingly difficult lately, especially when he could hear his father pacing back and forth drunkenly downstairs. Even with the lock on his door, he didn’t feel completely safe.

He turned his head slightly to the left and glanced at his clock.

6:14 AM.

“Two hours of sleep,” he mumbled to himself. He rubbed his eyes, thinking back to the nightmare that had him waking up in a sheen of sweat and a hot mess in his pants. What confused him wasn’t the wet dream itself, but who was in it: Theo Raeken.

Pushing the idea out of his head, he grabbed a bottle of water from his room and the Tylenol from the medicine cabinet downstairs for his father who was passed out on the couch. He’d definitely be waking up with a hangover, and despite all the problems that his drinking was causing, Stiles would always care for his father.

Just like previous days, he found the kitchen empty of anything nutritious, unless you considered whisky a vegetable or an empty Cocoa Puff box edible. The refrigerator was in a similar condition, offering only some water and spoiled milk that REALLY had to go.

“Day three of the water-for-breakfast-diet,” he grunted to himself.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Stiles,” Theo started as Stiles pulled into his space, the windows of his Jeep rolled down. Actually, it wasn’t exactly Stiles’ designated spot, officially, but everyone sort of got the idea. Stay away unless you want your tires slashed.  

“Theo, I am soooo surprised to see you here this fine morning,” he exclaimed. Behind his sarcastic facade, Stiles had a warm feeling in his chest from someone going out of their way to talk to him. He also couldn’t help but let his eyes wander over Theo’s athletic body, comparing last night’s dream to the real thing, and blushing when Theo noticed.

“I’m not here to bother you,” Theo smiled. “I just wanted to walk you to class.”

Despite the voice in the back of his head telling him no, that it was a trick, Stiles nodded and let Theo open his door for him and close it when he was out.

“What a gentleman,” he laughed, although he didn’t know why he was suddenly so nervous around Theo.

At first talking was awkward, really awkward, but Theo found some common ground between them. He asked about lacrosse, saying that he might want to join the team, and then he asked about his dad’s heart condition. Apparently his aunt suffered from a similar ailment and Theo admired the way Stiles cooked healthy meals for his father. Despite his father being a touchy subject, Stiles found himself enjoying talking with Theo.

He liked the way that the corner of Theo’s mouth would twitch up into a smile, showing off his dimples. He liked the way that Theo gave him his full attention, and he liked the way Theo’s ass looked from behind. Really liked it. A lot.

“Also, I was talking to--” Theo started before Stiles’ ringtone interrupted their conversation. “You need to get that?”

“No I--” Stiles replied before he was cut off by another call. “Hold on.”

He dug his phone out of his pocket, dreading to see his father’s name on the screen but was relieved to see that Scott had called him twice and left him a text.

“Anyone special?” Theo asked jokingly.

“Just Scott,” he replied absentmindedly, skimming the text. “The pack is going to a movie tonight at eight. You coming?”

“Uh,” Theo started. He pulled out his phone, checking for a notification. “Looks like I wasn’t invited.”

“You can be my plus one,” Stiles said, instantly regretting the way he worded it. “Not in a date way of course.”

“I don’t think it’s a coincidence that everyone was invited besides me,” Theo said just as the bell rang.

“Come on, we need to move,” Stiles said. He started walking fast towards their biology room.  Just outside the door he made up his mind about something and turned around to Theo. “Can you pick me up at seven? I need a ride and want to get there early.”

* * *

 

Stiles told himself that the only reason he invited Theo was that his jeep had been having a little trouble starting up lately so he needed a ride, and also that he felt bad that Theo was going to be left out. Really though, he just wanted to be around Theo again. When Theo wasn’t asking about how he had gotten hurt, Stiles actually craved his attention.

They walked into movie theatre together talking about the new Ninja-Turtles movie. As they approached the ticket booth, Stiles could feel Scott staring daggers at him.

“Hey Stiles,” Scott said tensely. “Hey Theo,”

“He’s my plus-one,” Stiles said, regretting his word choice, again, and putting on a his goofiest smile. He didn’t realize that Scott would be so uncomfortable. “Well me and Theo are gonna go get our tickets. Meet you in there?”

Stiles really enjoyed the movie. Not just because it was a classic black-and-white thriller, one of his favorite genres, but because he got to spend time with the pack. And Theo.

Throughout the movie, he discreetly stole side glances at Theo, admiring his jawline and the way he smirked at the funny parts in the movie.

After the movie was significantly more awkward. Lydia and Kira seemed to keep Stiles at arm’s length and Scott just smiled, not knowing what to say.

“So do you need a ride home?” Scott asked.

“No, Theo’s my ride,” Stiles replied. “See you in school tomorrow?”

“Yea,” Scott said. “Yea. See you tomorrow,”

Stiles got the feeling that he wouldn’t see Scott tomorrow.

* * *

 

“So that was awkward,” Theo said as he pulled up to Stiles’ house. “I shouldn’t have come.”

“Scott’s been giving me the cold shoulder lately,” he murmured as he opened the car door. “It was nice to have someone I could actually talk to there.”

Stiles was about to close the door when Theo said, “Wait.”

“What’s up?” 

“I don’t know if I’ve been getting the right signals from you or if I’m, like, moving too fast but…” Theo started, scratching the back of his neck. “There’s a charity dance at the school tomorrow, and I was just wondering if you wanted to go—I know it’s short notice and it might not be your thing, or maybe you don't want to….”

“Uhhhh…” Stiles said with an obvious blush. “Sure.  Like, if it’s for charity….”

“Ok, cool,” Theo said. “Totally. For charity.”

“Yeah,” Stiles said. “Charity is good.”

He grinned at Theo as he closed the door behind him. He had a certain spring to his step that he hadn’t felt in a long time as he walked into his house. The first thing he noticed was the strong smell of alcohol, and then his father. The sheriff's cheeks were red and he had an angry flame in his eye.

“Where have you been all night?” he demanded.

“I told you, I went to the movies with Scott.” He could feel his heart thundering in his chest. This was what he was afraid of.

“Then who was that? Who was that outside, Stiles?” 

“That was Theo —he gave me a ride to….”

“Don’t lie to me!” his dad yelled. Stiles could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rising.

Stiles turned, heading to the stairs. He couldn’t deal with his father like this. Something bad was going to happen. He wanted to call Theo, ask if he could sleep over for the night.

“Don’t fucking walk away from me!” the sheriff yelled. He grabbed Stiles by the shoulder and slammed him against the wall. His head hit hard and he immediately felt lightheaded and saw black spots. His father wouldn’t let go, wouldn’t stop screaming in his face, hurting his shoulder with his grip.

“Where were you, Stiles!” His felt his dad’s firm grasp move from his shoulder to his throat.

“I went to the movies with my boyfriend!” he choked out, hoping to surprise his dad. It was sort of a lie—Stiles didn’t know if anything would ever happen between him and Theo, but he had to say something to get his father off of him.

It worked. The sheriff removed his hand and gave him a disgruntled look. He was quiet now - in shock - and didn’t make any move to stop Stiles when he scurried up the stairs and into his room.

Stiles locked his door and then put his back against it and slowly slid down until he was sitting on the floor sobbing and shaking. He caressed his bruised neck, feeling the soft tissue under his fingers. He didn’t know how he would hide this.

After double-checking that the door was locked, he crawled over to his bed and let his sheets engulf him, staining them with his tears and screaming into his pillow.

 


End file.
